Le Violon Brisé
by EmyLilas
Summary: Alors que Sherlock joue, il s'interroge sur les peines humaines. Il joue une note pour chaque homme perdu. Une note pour chaque femme éplorée. Une note, il n'en joue qu'une, pour lui.


**NA : Le sujet de cet OS m'a été donné par une amie :** _ **le violon**_ **, dans l'univers de Sherlock Holmes (BBC). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la création de Moffat et Gatiss. Seul cet OS est ma création. J'espère que mon premier post sur ce site vous plaira. Toute critique est la bienvenue, bonne lecture !**

Une note comme un être humain qui se brise. Non. Il se reprend. Une note pour chaque être humain brisé. Une note comme une larme. Mais pour lui, une note à défaut de larme. Une note pour John qui pleure la mort de sa femme. Une note pour Molly qui déplore la solitude. Et une note pour l'homme qu'il est, pour l'homme qui subit le regret.

Une mélodie lancinante, composée d'elle-même par la nostalgie. Sherlock est assis et ne joue pas. Il pince les cordes. Un pincement pour un cœur brisé.

« _Un cœur ne se brise pas. Cette expression sort tout droit d'un bouquin et n'a aucune légitimité dans le réel. Les gens l'emploient pour la consonance tragique. C'est encore un moyen détourné d'exprimer leur besoin d'attention. Pathétique. Humain. En somme._ »

Un pincement comme chaque sanglot de John. Sherlock comprend que son ami est rongé par la tristesse. Mais Sherlock ne comprend pas son chagrin. Et il ne comprendra jamais une telle peine. Le détective ne pince plus les cordes de son violon mais pense en silence. Pourrait-il comprendre ? Non. Bien sûr que non.

« _Je ne pourrais qu'imaginer. Et si John mourrait ? Non. Ce ne serait toujours pas cette peine là. Cette peine précise. Ce même désespoir. Suis-je même capable de ressentir ce que John appelle désespoir ? Non. Pour ça, il faudrait cette faiblesse que je n'ai pas._ »

Sherlock se lève et prend son archet. L'homme qui joue la note est-il alors l'homme qui joue avec la larme ? Avec la peine ? Tout n'est toujours qu'une question de jeu. Une note une seule et cette idée du jeu, puis c'est une note pour lui-même qu'il joue. Une note pour La Femme. Et si elle venait à mourir ?

 _«_ _Alors je composerai._ chuchote le détective. _Une note pour chaque larme refoulée, un ensemble de note pour illustrer la perte, et le violon, porteur de la peine._ »

Il joue sa mélodie, l'espace d'un instant. Le temps de quelques notes.« _Joue qui tu es._ » La voix de sa sœur résonne encore à ses oreilles. Son ton est semblable à un défi. Sherlock est aujourd'hui encore surpris, qu'à cette demande, il ait joué ce morceau composé trois plus tôt pour La Femme.

Demande faite par sa sœur. Sherlock l'avait d'abord oubliée. À cet instant encore où l'archet caresser les cordes, il continue à se demander comment l'enfant qu'il était avait pu effacer complètement sa sœur. Eurus. Eurus jouait, elle aussi. Son violon avait pris le dessus sur la parole. Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Lorsque Sherlock était retourné la voir, cette sœur à qui il avait tout manqué, elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Mais il avait commencé à jouer. Il était alors apparu qu'Eurus Holmes ne pouvait être à l'aise qu'à travers quelques notes. Sherlock suspend son archet dans l'air. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette femme avait été brisée. Brisée dans tout son être. Brisée, dans l'absolu. Si Eurus paraît si peu humaine aujourd'hui, Sherlock sait que son entourage en est responsable. Ils avaient brisé une enfant, une jeune fille, puis une femme. Lorsque Eurus jouait, Sherlock percevait ses larmes à travers les notes. Oui, Eurus jouait une note comme une larme. Là où son frère joue une note en dépit de larme.

Selon lui, c'est toute la différence. La seule et unique existant entre les deux musiciens de la famille Holmes. Lorsque Sherlock prenait son violon, Eurus souriait. Dans ses yeux seulement. Son visage, marqué par la crainte depuis son retour à Sherrinford, n'exprimait plus rien. Comme elle, il s'était brisé.

Alors Sherlock joue une note, et cette note est pour Eurus. Pour sa sœur, qu'il a appris à aimer. Bien sûr, pour la fratrie Holmes, aimer est un concept abstrait. Mais il avait longuement observé les rapports humains entre ses amis. Et Sherlock en est venu à la conclusion que, d'une certaine matière, il aime sa sœur. Malgré tout.

Et son regard devient sombre, devient triste. Barberousse. Il songe à Barberousse. Sa main tremble, la note sort comme un vibrato. Comme l'homme qu'il est. Lui aussi, tremble, brisé par cette révélation. Barberousse... dans ses rêves, dans sa mémoire, dans chacun de ses souvenirs, tout au long de sa vie, Barberousse avait été un chien. Son chien. Son meilleur ami. Mais Eurus n'avait pas fait disparaître Barberousse son chien. Non. Sa petite sœur avait enfermé Barberousse le pirate au fond du puits. Le petit garçon, meilleur ami du petit Sherlock. Et silencieusement, il pleure.

Une note, comme un chien qui aboie. Une note, comme un petit garçon qui appelle à l'aide. Une note, comme un petit garçon qui pleure. Lorsque Sherlock ferme les yeux pour trouver le sommeil, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser. D'imaginer ce que Barberousse avait subit. Ce petit garçon de six ans, mort dans un puits. De faim. De soif. De froid. De peur. Un petit garçon, mort. Quelques notes s'enchaînent. Et Sherlock se lève, d'un coup de crayon, il inscrit sur la partition : La Symphonie du jeune Pirate.

Puis il prend les feuilles de papier, ouvre un tiroir, en sort une chemise, et les glisse dedans. Barberousse repose auprès de La Femme. Et la Femme repose auprès de Valse pour John et Mary. Qui repose elle-même auprès de Sonate pour Mrs Hudson. Sherlock sourit. Les seuls qui finalement, ont su comment approcher le détective. Ses amis, une mère, un meilleur ami, La Femme. Sherlock referme le tiroir, le cœur léger.

« _Une note, comme l'expression la plus pure et la plus parfaite des émotions humaines. Une note à défaut de mots. Une note pour laisser intact la violence du ressenti. Une note pour un ami qu'on pleure, une note pour une sœur brisée. Une note pour une femme décédée. Une note, pour La Femme aimée._ »

Et Sherlock croise son propre regard dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. Il repose le violon. Ce n'est tellement pas lui. Il saisit la seringue et la plante dans son bras. Il va se retrouver. Redevenir le sociopathe solitaire qu'il se doit d'être.

Un violon comme le réceptacle de chacune de ses émotions. Ou plutôt, un violon comme le coffre de ses émotions.


End file.
